


A Productive Afternoon

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [16]
Category: The Borgias (2011), The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, minor/implied Giulia/Lucrezia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Men cannot be relied upon, Giuila tells Lucrezia one afternoon, and shows her how she can bring herself pleasure.





	A Productive Afternoon

"Men cannot be relied upon to give you pleasure," Giulia said softly. She was reclining on the bed next to Lucrezia and now reached out to tuck one strand of blonde hair behind the girl's ear. "They cannot be relied upon in many aspects of life. And alas they cannot be relied upon not to cause you pain."

Lucrezia gazed at her, wide-eyed. "Then what can we do?"

"We can learn to rely on ourselves and each other," Giulia said. "To put our own interests first the way men do, whenever we can. To learn to manipulate men into doing what we want in ways that make them believe it was their idea."

"Is that not lying?"

"Such minor deceit is nothing to the harm they can inflict on us," Giulia said. "But let us talk of more agreeable things. We can learn to give ourselves the pleasure they often fail to give us. And in doing so we can learn to teach the men we bed how they can please us, if they are willing. And, if necessary, to give the pretence of release to satisfy a man's ego."

Lucrezia swallowed, nodded.

"So," Giulia said. "Let me show you these things."

Under Giulia's instruction Lucrezia caressed her body. Some of these things she had already discovered for herself, sponging her nipples while bathing, for example. Some were new to her and Lucrezia embraced the sensations.

Giulia had hitched up her own skirts and was demonstrating what she said was the ultimate way of bringing oneself to orgasm, breath catching as her climax approached. "The speed, the pressure, you control it when you please yourself. Men are more difficult to control. But with your fingers. Yes, it is. Easier."

Giulia climaxed with a small noise of pleasure, eyes shutting involuntarily for a moment before she once again directed her attention to Lucrezia.

"Focus," she urged. She'd suggested Lucrezia might want to think of something or someone she liked very much.

Lucrezia nodded, eyes half-closed, fantasising, as she rubbed between her legs.

The orgasm was overwhelming and Lucrezia gave a cry of surprise.

"Keep going if you can," Giulia urged. "Ride the sensation as if you were riding a horse, lean in to it. Prolong the ecstasy."

Lucrezia did as she was bid and then it was over and she lay, breathless and happy amongst the pillows.

Giulia leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You look so lovely," she assured her. "Pleasure leaves you radiant."

"I see that," Lucrezia said. "You too are beautiful."

Giulia smiled and lay back. They held hands, enjoying the warm afterglow. It had been a productive afternoon.


End file.
